A New Avenger?
by Louisa4533
Summary: Adopted from Blueh. Used to be called The New Avenger. Percy knew that he had bad luck, as it always was for a demigod, but he never thought about how his life would change after a group of mortals witnessed him face off a hellhound. He didn't even think that they might be the head of a secret agency, or that they would want him to join a group called the Avengers...
1. How the Heck is He Alive!

Percy's day _definitely_ didn't go as planned. His day was suppose to be a nice quiet evening in the park, no demigod life, no swords, and no _monsters_. But of course his day was shattered when he spotted a giant hellhound pinning a girl to a tree. Percy's natural instinct was to run and help, but he didn't want the hellhound to see him.

The hellhound was giant, not like the normal giant, but the bigger than Mr. O'Leary and very threatening. Percy _really_ didn't want to get involved, but despite warning signals going off in his head, he charged the beast.

Percy knew it was a very stupid idea, but what could he do? He certainly couldn't let the girl die because he was supposed to have a peaceful evening, it just wasn't like him. Normally he would blame his fatal flaw, but now that he actually thought about it, most demigods would have done it. No demigod gets left behind.

He was half way towards it when he forgot that he didn't even have his sword. Percy cursed himself in Greek, and while still running, pulled out a 6 inch Celestial Bronze pen.

It might not look like much at first glance, but to Percy it was a reliable, and deadly weapon, something that has always been there for him in his time of need. He uncapped the small ballpoint pen and it expanded into a full three-foot long Bronze sword, Greek lettering was carved into the sides of the pen, the meaning was riptide, the current that takes on by surprise. Percy smiled at the flood of memories that this sword brought with it, but those memories seemed like ages ago.

Percy didn't have a long time to admire his sword, the hellhound seemed to notice that there was another person running at it, and it turned away from the girl.

Percy recognized her; she was a child of Demeter, one of the campers at camp half-blood. He had no clue what she was doing here, but Percy couldn't dwell on that too much.

The hellhound snarled and snapped at the place Percy was standing a moment before.

Percy stumbled to his feet, recovering from his dive. He glared at the hellhound, trying to detect any weaknesses, and then he lunged. The hellhound seemed to know exactly what he was doing a moment before he did it. It brought its massive jaws down on Percy's sword and yanked it from his grip.

Percy bit back a mouthful of ugly swear words as he heard a distinct crack coming from his sword arm. He could tell it wasn't broken, but it didn't help much as pain in his arm flared.

The sword was flung behind the hellhound, impaling a tree. Percy knew that Riptide would always come back to his pockets, but he didn't have that much time. He had to get rid of the hellhound, and fast.

Percy risked a glance at where the Daughter of Demeter once stood; thankfully she was nowhere in sight, which meant that she had escaped—hopefully to Camp Half-Blood.

The hellhound lunged again, and Percy dodged it once more. It snarled at him and tried to snap him in half. Percy jumped back, and ran behind it. He was looking at the one thing that he needed most, his sword.

Percy reached out to grab it, but he was knocked aside by a huge paw and smashed on the ground. The hellhound loomed above him, it red eyes sparkling with victory. It put one large paw on his chest in mock triumph.

The sheer weight of the dog was enough to crush any man, even though he lost the curse of Achilles, Percy was still incredibly strong, but it still didn't feel really great to have a ten-ton killing machine on your chest.

Percy felt his sword re-appear in his pocket, he grinned at its perfect timing. He reached in and grasped its tiny figure; he took the hellhound's distraction as an opportunity and struck upward.

Then the strangest thing happened, the hellhound seemed to notice that Percy wasn't struggling anymore and looked down right before he hit its shoulder, the hellhound leaped out of the way, whirled around and bit Percy's shoulder.

Percy yelped in surprise and tried another sloppy blow. Percy could tell that he couldn't keep this up for much longer, he didn't have the strength to continue. His blows were getting sloppier and sloppier, and not as strong. He could feel his strength ebbing away, releasing itself from his body.

The hellhound dodged, Percy's blow and Percy growled in frustration, _this thing wouldn't die!_ He knew that he had to kill it fast, or it might attract the mortal's attention, or even worse, he might pass out from blood loss, then there was no doubt he would die.

He feinted a blow to the head, then at the last second cut its leg. It wasn't deep enough to kill it, but it couldn't feel good to have a scratch on the leg. The hellhound yowled and looked at Percy with absolute loathing. It threw back its giant head and howled. Percy wasn't sure what it was doing, maybe trying to message its friends, or maybe signaling that it was about to kill a tasty half-blood.

There was a snapping noise and Percy turned his head to look at what might of caused it, which was his fatal mistake. The hellhound took the opportunity and swiped one giant paw on his side. The blow shot Percy tumbling into a brick wall, the building crumbled and Percy's vision was swimming. He could hear yelps of surprise, but he didn't know the owners.

The last thing Percy saw before he blacked out was a redheaded woman in all black.

* * *

Tony's day started out rather normal. He defiantly didn't expect a seventeen-year-old kid to be flung into a brick wall right in front of his team (minus Thor, Tony never knew where that gods goes off to), but the life of an Avenger is never silent.

The 'walk' started out normal enough, Tony had shooed everyone out of his building while some of his construction workers fixed the latest problem when he had told Thor that the market didn't have any pop tarts. Thor really does get work up over such little things, which is why Tony loves to tease him.

Tony was talking to Bruce about the latest technology, and how they could do so much better, when he heard a yell. It wasn't the type of yell that normal kids do, like when they're playing with their friends, it was more of an _I'm-about-to-die_ sort of yell, like the person that said it might actually be in trouble.

Tony looked at his team who had obviously noticed the yell as well, and were all in their defense positions. Tony looked at his team and nodded his head, a silent signal that meant; let's go check it out.

Together they crept into central park, going in the direction of the screaming. They stopped by a big red building just outside the park, and what Tony saw sent a chill down his spine.

The fist thing that he noticed was the giant black dog, it was pretty much impossible to miss. It had shaggy black hair, glowing red eyes and pearly white fangs. Tony shivered at the idea of facing that thing.

The next thing that he noticed was the kid that was running around the animal. Tony let his mouth gap when he saw what the kid carried, it was a three foot long Bronze sword. He looked at the Avenger nearest him, Natasha, and whispered in her ear, "That's not normal is it?"

Natasha shook her head, knowing that Tony was referring to the boy with the sword, not the giant dog. "No, I don't think kids carry swords around these days."

Suddenly the kid screamed, and Tony flung his head towards the noise. The kid was screaming in pain as the monster sunk its inch long teeth into his shoulder. Tony winced, just imagining what the pain felt like.

The kid swiped at the animal, and the monster let go. Fire blazed in the kid's eyes and he struck at it with his sword. The monster dodged and snarled so fierce that Steve stumbled backwards, snapping a stick.

The boy turned to look at where the sound was coming from, and then he was forcefully slammed into the brick wall three feet from Tony's face.

Tony yelped in surprise and scrambled backwards, the rest of his team closely followed.

"What the hell?!" Tony heard Clint swear. The kid had been smashed into the wall, breaking the bricks, and he didn't seem to be coming out. Tony snuck a glance at the monster, but it seemed to disappear.

Natasha was the first one to recover; she slowly stood up and walked towards the wall. She gasped and motioned for the rest of the team to come look.

Tony picked himself up and dusted himself off. He started to walk towards the wall, only stumbling a few times. He reached the place where Natasha was standing, still in shock.

Tony peered in through the rubble and spotted a shape. It was the boy they had witnessed fighting.

Now Tony could get a better look at him, he was around the age of seventeen, with shaggy black hair. He was tall, lean and muscular, and seemed to have an aura around him. He had several cut and scrapes, but what stuck out was the bite-mark in his shoulder. It was gushing blood, and didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon.

Tony knew that this kid wasn't normal, normal kids don't put off that much energy, and they wouldn't survive a crash into a brick wall. He glanced at his friends who were all staring at the unconscious boy.

Tony glared his throat, "Um, well, that was exiting." His friends muttered agreements, although some rolled their eyes at his random comment. "But anyway," Tony continued, "What should we do with him?" He pointed at the boy.

"Um," Steve said, "Maybe we should take him to the Avenger's tower?"

"Great," Tony grumbled, "Lets use my house as a medical hospital. This day has been _so_ wonderful."

**Yes, I know, a bad time to start a new story, but actually, the first ten chapters basically aren't mine. I adopted this story from Blueh. She kind of ran into a dead end on this one, and what can I say? I contributed to this story, so I'm gonna finish it.**

**As always, I don't own anything, neither the Avengers nor PJO. I don't credit my self being ****_that_**** much of a genius.**


	2. An Idol for Stark

Steve wasn't really happy when he was voted to carry the unconscious seventeen year old to Stark Tower. It didn't really help that the kid was really heavy, and didn't show any sighs of waking up.

He looked to be around sixteen or seventeen, with messy black hair. He wore regular clothes, but they were scratched, torn in several places, and covered in blood. The kid had a few small scratches on his body, but none of then compared to the shoulder wound.

The shoulder wound was about a foot across, with several teeth marks that were bleeding heavily. Clint had ripped part of his shirt in attempt to stop the bleeding, but it didn't seem to help very much. Steve knew that they didn't have much time before the kid bled out.

Tony was the first inside his tower, he gestured wildly to the open elevator. Steve followed him in, still carrying the kid. The elevator trip was short, thank god, but by the time they reached the top, Steve's arms were aching. Tony sighed, and gave Steve a look that clearly said, _don't-put-the-bleeding-kid-on-my-couch-until-I-get back_, and with that he raced off into the kitchen.

Steve sighed and looked down at the kid in his arms, the kid was still bleeding, so small bloodstains were starting to form on Steve's shirt. Steve frowned a little; he really liked this shirt.

It also hurt him to see anyone in such bad shape, especially a teenager, but Steve couldn't help but feel that this kid hid many secrets.

Everyone jumped when Tony thundered back into the giant room. He had an armful of towels in his hand, and what looked like first aid supplies. Steve watched as Tony carefully placed the towels on the couch, and set the first aid supplies down next to him.

Tony raised an eyebrow in Steve's direction and patted the couch, "Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation? Place him right here."

Steve sighed in relief and walked over to Tony, for a moment he narrowed his eyes at the millionaire, and then muttered in his ear, "No human samples."

Steve gently placed the teen on the bright red couch, careful not to put pressure on his major injury. The kid flinched slightly when a small part of his wounded shoulder touched the couch, and it gave Steve a little hope that he might make it.

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes at Steve's comment, "No promises."

Steve retreated back to where the team was sitting in the next room, everyone there look pretty bored. Banner was reading about some scientific thing that Steve wouldn't understand on Tony's holographic screens, Clint was shooting arrows in a chair, which Tony wouldn't be very happy about, and Natasha was no where to be seen. It wasn't usual for Natasha and Clint to disappear from time to time, but usually when Natasha disappeared Clint went with her.

Clint and Banner both looked up from what they were doing to stare at Steve. Steve gave a small smile and walked over to his seat. Clint raised an eyebrow, "Any news?"

Steve shook his head, "No, Tony won't let me stay." He paused and looked around the room, "Anyway, where's Natasha?"

Clint shrugged, "I dunno," he replied.

Steve was pretty shocked; he normally knew where Natasha was, even when everyone else had no clue.

Suddenly Clint's eyes lit up and Steve gave him a questioning look. He pointed somewhere behind him, "Never mind, there she is."

Steve swiveled around to face Natasha, she was still wearing her black jumpsuit, and her eyes were sparkling, in her hand she was holding a file.

She tossed the file to Steve, and thanks to his quick reflexes he caught it. The file was relatively thick, it had some loose papers sticking out and was marked 'Perseus Jackson'.

Clint and Banner looked over Steve's shoulder to peek at the file, and Clint shot Natasha a questing look. She shrugged and grinned at him before answering, "I found some answers."

Steve sighed, and wished that, for once, some one would give him a straight answer. He opened his mouth to respond, but Banner beat him to it. Steve almost forgot that the doctor was there.

"What?"

Natasha rolled her eyes like the answer should have been obvious, "The kid," She said, glancing at the room where Tony was trying to help the teen out. "It's the kid's file."

Natasha grabbed the file from Steve's hands, opened it, and pulled out a sheet of paper. She cleared her throat, "Perseus, 'Percy' Jackson is a seventeen year old who currently attends Goode High School in downtown New York. He has been in many different situations, and for a time SHEILD was watching him."

Steve furrowed his brow; he had no clue what she meant. What would SHEILD be watching a kid? Natasha seemed to notice his confused face and continued to read the file, "He has been expelled from many schools, has expressed violence, and was part of the kidnapping five years ago. He has been reported missing for eight months, and was spotted in Greece right before the giant earthquake."

Clint nodded, "Wow," he stated, "Kid gets around."

Natasha snorted, "Just wait until Tony hears, he'll make this kid his idol"

"Who will be my idol?" A voice said behind Steve. On instinct Steve jumped and turned around.

Tony Stark was leaning against the doorway, looking curiously at the group. He had some leftover blood on his hands—probably from helping the kid, his face was stressed but other than that it still looked like normal Tony.

"Who's my idol?" he repeated.

"Oh," Natasha said, "The kid, we found his file."

Banner frowned, like he was just remembering something important, "How is he?"

Tony waved him off, and walked up towards Natasha, "He's going to be fine, may not wake up for a while, but fine. Now gimme this." He snatched up the file and started to read it. Tony's brow furrowed in confusion and he looked up at the rest of the group, "He blew up a school bus?" he sounded mildly pleased, and impressed by it, like he wished that he could've been there.

Natasha nodded, though she looked a little miffed that Tony sounded impressed. It takes a lot to impress Tony, so this kid was very special.

Steve glanced apprehensively at the giant smile forming on Tony's face; Steve didn't really want to know what he was thinking. For a billionaire genius, Tony was really childish. He liked to do everything the 'lets go blow stuff up way' and not the 'lets go fight like civilized people would'. Personally, Steve preferred the second choice.

Tony tossed the paper back to Natasha, "Kid knows how to get around," he stated simply. Tony gave the team a grin before walking back towards the closed door that held inside the seventeen-year-old boy.

It left Steve to wonder if they'd made a new friend—or enemy.

**Chapter 2! Yay!**

**Sooo...do I look like a guy with a wife and kids? No, I don't! - (If you couldn't figure it out, that's the disclaimer!)**


	3. Demigod Dreams Suck

Percy's dream defiantly didn't lift his spirit. He was standing at the edge of the giant pit, a pit that he wished he could of forgotten a long time ago. The pit held many bad memories, and many dark secrets.

Percy remembered when he had spent his time in it; the only thing that kept him sane was Annabeth. They had to go through hell and high together to get out, and eventually save Western Civilization.

The pit was _Tartarus._

Percy's first instinct was to run away, get out of there while he still could and forget that this ever happened. The attempt was futile however, when he found but that he couldn't move. He feet were stuck to the ground, like super glue had been placed underneath them. He struggled, trying to get his feet lose, but he froze when he heard the laughter.

Percy's eyes widened, he knew that laugh too well—_Kronos_.

But there was something different about it; it was colder and harsher, almost older. It wasn't Kronos, _that_ was all Percy could tell. Kronos was gone, his existence shattered, he was no longer a threat. Gaea was the same, she was asleep, not to be waken up for a long time. If it wasn't them, then who was it?

Percy glanced down at the pit, just looking at it made him feel dizzy, and if his shoes would move, he would probably be stumbling backwards. Then he realized something important; the laugh wasn't coming from inside the pit. No, it was coming from the other side of the pit. That only confused Percy more, he didn't think that Tartarus had another side; he thought that it was an endless black hole.

"Ah, The young Hero," a cold voice pierced through the laugh. Percy jumped and tried to find it's owner, but he couldn't pinpoint anything, it felt like it was coming from everywhere. "Yes, yes" the voice continued, "I have heard much about you from my sister and her foolish son. Not even they could defeat you, isn't that right little hero?"

Percy didn't respond, in fact he couldn't respond, his mouth was sealed closed. He needed to find out who this person was and what it wanted.

"I suppose you don't know who I am do you?" Percy shook his head, but he didn't know if the being could see him or not. "See, not many people have heard of me, but soon everyone will know me. Everyone will quake in fear. Everyone will feel my wrath, and I will start with _you_ little Hero."

It seemed to Percy that the temperature in the room dropped, and all the other noises silenced, he couldn't even hear the moans and cries coming from inside the black pit. He felt a tiny wind pick up, it made him shiver when it came in contact with his skin. The wind wasn't normal; it was like it was carrying the souls of monsters back into the pit. It was cold and hard, like it had just seen a blizzard, and it was ruthless, not wanting to be stopped, or controlled. Percy shivered as he felt the presence of someone breathing on his neck, but when he looked around, no one was in sight.

"You see young Hero, I can control Tartarus, and I am very close _friends_ with Tartarus." The being paused, "You want to know why the hellhound last night wouldn't die? Why you couldn't defeat it? Why it might be that strong and smart?" The being chuckled, it was a horrible chuckle that sent shivers down Percy's spine. "It's because they have my, how should I say it? Ah, yes, it has my blessing."

Percy had decided one this; this being wasn't on his side, and in his gut, he knew what was coming. _War._

War, something that Percy has been trying to avoid, was coming again, and Percy had a feeling that this might be the hardest war yet. This being, he had so much power, Percy could feel it vibrating off the walls, it made buzzing sounds in his ears, not even Gaea could do that.

"Are you thinking little Hero?" the voice cut through his thoughts, "Are you planning on how to defeat me?" The voice gave another cold chuckle, "Well it's impossible, no one can defeat me. I shall be the end to you little Hero, I shall make you fear me even more than you fear Tartarus itself." Percy watched in horror as a black vortex churned in front of him. A picture started to form in the black wild, a picture that Percy knew so well.

_Camp Half-Blood._

Another picture flashed before his eyes, he saw Camp Jupiter, then all his friends; Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Jason, all of his Camp friends . . . Then the flashed stopped and settled on the thing that Percy cared for most, the thing that had kept him going, the thing that he has loved. "I shall take away your life, little Hero. I shall destroy all that matters to you. I shall be the first to break you. And I shall start with _her_."

Percy stood horrified at the picture; the being was going to take away the one thing that he cared for most.

The being was going to take away _Annabeth_.

"No!" Percy screamed, the spell seemed to be broken and Percy staggered backwards. The being laughed one more time before whispering, "Goodnight Little Hero."

"No!" Percy screamed again. He bolted up right, panting heavily. He looked around and found that he was no longer in the underworld. He was lying on a couch, in a large room; it was completely empty except for a roll of tapeand a few band aids.

Percy furrowed his brow, where was he? He tried to think about the last thing he remembered, something about a red-haired women standing in front of him. Was she a monster? Percy mentally scolded himself for thinking that, if she were a monster then Percy would have already been dead.

Percy swung his legs off the red couch and placed his elbows on his knees. He needed to think, something obviously important happened in his dream, something bad was about to go down.

"Well, well, well, finally up, huh?" Percy jumped up to a standing position and swiveled around to face the voice. He regretted his action as soon as it happened because a fresh wave of pain crashed down on his shoulder. He winced inwardly and grasped his wounded shoulder.

A man was standing in front of him; he looked to be around the age of twenty, with black hair and a small beard. He was in a T-Shirt and jeans like had just done something dirty. In his hand he was carrying a cup of what looked like hot cocoa, and he was smiling.

"Hey there, kid. My name is Tony Stark."

**Ta-da! Chapter 3! How am I doing for the chapter titles?**


	4. Fury Against the Fates

Director Fury wasn't the kind of guy that liked to show his emotions, he wasn't the type of guy that liked to show weakness, he was trained to be an emotional mask. But for the past few days his mask has been broken, and Director Fury was _afraid_.

It started three days ago when the Avengers had reported what they had seen and found, he hadn't had time to visit the boy, but he planned to do so soon. After he got their call, he had gone to bed; that's when his life changed.

All his dreams were the same, three ladies sitting at a fruit stand. They were old, very old, their eyes seemed timeless and their hands were withered and bony. They always said the same thing, "He is rising! You must stop him! The world depends on you!"

Their cackling voices echoed in his mind, it sent shivers down his spine and Fury would always wake up in cold sweat. The ladies unnerved him.

They wouldn't give a clear explanation, all they said was 'the world depends on you', Fury didn't know what they meant, and he hated not knowing things.

That night was no different, Fury laid down on the bed, dreading what tonight's dream would be like. At first he couldn't go asleep, he kept turning on his side, he couldn't get comfortable.

When he finally did go to sleep he had the same dream; three old ladies sitting at the fruit stand, but they seemed different, more timeless, more powerful.

"Your time has come." The one on the left rasped. Her voice was cold, but not unkind, it also had a sense of power and authority to it.

"Your choice shall be made." The one on the right agreed.

"And the Sea shall guide you." The middle woman added.

Fury's eyes widened, they had never said anything about the sea. What could they possibly mean?

Fury tried to find his voice, it was difficult, but he finally managed to, "What Sea?"

The middle one looked like she was about to smile at Fury's curiosity, "The boy shall know. Seek out the boy with the eyes of the Sea, he shall be your answer."

Before Fury could even open his mouth, the one on the left continued, "War is coming, deaths are unavoidable, victory is uncertain. There is only one option."

"And what might that be?" Fury demanded. He didn't meant to sound so harsh, but the ladies were seriously annoying him. He needed a straight answer, not some riddles that make no sense; he needed to know what to do, and what was coming, in order to help his planet.

The lady on the right chuckled, "Nicolas, Nicolas, Nicolas," she scolded him, "You need to learn respect, it might save your life."

Fury had the urge to roll his eyes, but he stopped himself. He knew how true the Lady's words were, and what trouble he could get himself into.

"Fine," He snapped, but before he continued he softened his voice, "Where might I find this boy? And what importance does he possess?"

The three old women laughed, and then said in harmony, "You have already found him. Do not underestimate him, he is highly capable for the job."

The middle one smiled and her yellow, crooked teeth showed, before she continued alone, "He has faced the worst, but has risen to be one of the greatest heroes of all time. His world has stayed a secret for far to long. But beware!"

"Beware!" The other two echoed.

"Knowing his world will only make things more difficult. His life is intertwined with fate, he knows more about war then you will ever realize. Everything will make sense in time." The Middle lady warned.

Fury blinked, he didn't understand what they were saying, but it sounded important, like the world was depending on those very words. The lady's voice sounded almost . . . worried.

Fury blinked again, but the Ladies in the fruit stand were fading; he was waking up.

"Wait!" He called, "Who are you?"

The ladies all cackled, "We are known by many names. We are the Past, the Present and the Future, we are time, we are existence, but you may call us the Fates."

"Wait!" Fury hollered, but it was too late. Before he woke up a picture flashed inside of his head; a boy about seventeen with black hair and green eyes, but they weren't just any eyes; they were the color of the sea.

He sat up panting in his bed, there wasn't a fruit stand, there weren't any old ladies, and there wasn't a boy. He was alone, in his bed. Beads of sweat trickled down his neck as he recalled the dream, what had they possible meant?

_The sea shall guide you._

What did they mean? Fury shook his head, trying to clear his raging thoughts. He hated not knowing things, but he knew one thing; whoever the boy that the Avengers found was connected to this. He was going to have a little visit with his old friends.

* * *

By the time Fury had reached the Avengers Tower, it was almost noon. Dark storm clouds reined over the city, like they were warning Fury of what's to come. Everything seemed quiet, not something that you would expect on a Sunday afternoon. The very air held a warning of impending danger.

Director Fury walked calmly up the steps of the giant building and into the elevator. Even Fury had to admire Stark's work; it wasn't something that you saw everyday.

The elevator closed with a small ding, and the elevator started up towards the lounge room where Fury suspected everyone to be.

The elevator was relatively large, with glass windows that overlooked the city. Cheeky elevator music blared through the speakers as Director Fury shot upwards.

The elevator opened with another small ding, and Fury stepped out. He gazed around the room and found all the Avengers, minus Thor, sitting around a red couch. They seemed to be talking to someone who was currently hidden behind all the bodies.

Fury cleared his throat loudly, trying to get their attention. He accomplished just what he wanted when five heads swiveled in his direction, revealing what was sitting on the couch.

Director Fury felt his jaw clench in shock: sitting on the couch was a seventeen-year-old boy with jet-black hair and the eyes of the sea.

**I know, I'm horrible for leaving you guys stranded like this, but this is where it originally stopped, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. Or PJO. I wish, but sadly: No.**


	5. Ack! What Do I Do Now!

Percy wasn't the happiest person right now, for one thing, he had been severely injured by a hellhound, which in fact he should of defeated easily, and that he was taken care of by mortals! Sure they weren't completely normal, but none of them were half bloods or gods.

Tony Stark had explained everything that happened to Percy after he had blacked out for three days, and to say that Percy was ticked was an understatement.

Tony had introduced all of his friends, apparently they were all working for some sort of government agency, yada, yada, yada and that Percy had an 'interesting' file, but Percy was pretty convinced that Tony only wanted to hear about how he blew stuff up.

"Alright, alright," Tony said, holding his hands up in mock innocence, "How did you blow up the school bus?"

"Tony!" Clint barked, "Enough! You've asked that question at least five or six times!"

"I just wanted answers," Tony grumbled, and then he set his gaze on Percy. Percy normally would have been intimidated by sitting in a room full of government spies, but he had faced worse, and all of their glares could never match Nico's. "But now down to the boring business-y stuff."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Hmmm," Tony pretended to think. He placed his hand on his 'beard' and pretended to scratch it, even Percy thought he looked ridiculous. "Oh, I don't know, maybe what attacked you? Or how about why you were carrying a sword? Or how you got that giant injury on your shoulder."

Percy winced, but met Tony's gaze, "The thing that attacked me was my friend's dog—"

Steve held up his hands to signal that he was about to say something, "Whoa, whoa, I might not have the best eyes sight, but I'm pretty sure that monster wasn't a dog. It looked to be as big as a truck!"

Percy snorted, but masked his facial expression. He couldn't let these people know about the Greek gods, it could put a lot of lives in danger, and it didn't help that these people could see through the mist. "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure a dog can't be as big as a truck."

Out of the corner of his eye Percy saw Clint roll his eyes, and mutter under his breath about not telling the truth.

"What about the sword?" Banner asked. He was probably the least suspicious of all the group, he didn't ask Percy that many questions, and he didn't pester him that much. He also understood that maybe the kid had more secrets than the Avengers would want to know about.

Unfortunately, he was right, though he didn't know it then.

Percy shrugged nonchalantly, "I didn't have a sword, I had a really big stick."

"Suuuuure," Natasha muttered. She probably didn't mean for everyone to hear it, but they did. Clint laughed quietly to himself and Tony and Banner suppressed grins.

Percy rolled his eyes before continuing, "And I think I got the shoulder wound from when the dog bit me."

Natasha narrowed her eyes, Percy could tell that she didn't believe a word he said, but Percy didn't think that anyone in the room believed him. She seemed to be thinking her next question out carefully, which in a way unnerved him a little bit; it showed that this woman was certainly dangerous.

"What were you doing in Greece?" Natasha asked. She tried to sound sweet and innocent, but there was an edge to her voice, as if warning Percy to tell the truth.

"I, um, was taking a vacation." He answered simply. He couldn't tell them the truth; they couldn't know about his world, it would put everything at risk.

Banner looked at him curiously, "During an earthquake?"

Percy nervously pulled out riptide in pen form and started to play with it, "I was there before the earthquake happened."

"How?" Natasha asked, the dangerous edge to her voice was back and more threatening, Percy almost flinched away from her. Almost. "Because you don't have any plane or boat records."

"Gods," Percy muttered, "Stalker-ish much?" he didn't mean for everyone to hear it, but they did and all wore similar expressions of amusement.

Tony snorted and Percy could tell that he was holding back a laugh, Clint smiled, Banner was chuckling softly to himself, only Natasha was unfazed.

Her expression hardened, and her gaze locked with Percy's. He quirked his eyebrows at her, just to annoy her, and then opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

All the Avengers eyes averted from Percy and looked at the new being. He was tall, with dark skin and an eye-patch. He had an eye like a hawk; in a way they reminded him of Annabeth's stormy grey eyes. Percy could tell that all of the Avengers respected the man, because they all instantly sat up straighter.

The man's eyes settled on Percy, and for a moment they looked panicked, like they had seen him somewhere before. The man looked like he was about to curse, but instead let loose a word that made Percy panic, even more "You."

It meant the man had recognized him from somewhere, but Percy had never seen or heard of this man before. The man seemed to fear him, and that gave Percy the suspicion that the man knows who he is.

Percy wiped his face clean of emotion before he raised an eyebrow in question, "Do I know you?"

The man shrugged, then walked over to Percy and stuck out his hand, "Probably not. My name is Nick Fury."

Percy almost snorted, but managed to stop himself, if he had snorted it would've made a bad impression on his part, even if he were only seventeen. He took the man's hand and gave it a good shake.

Steve coughed nervously, "So um, Director Fury, what are you doing here?"

Fury scowled, and Percy thought that the man actually looked pretty scary when he wanted to be. Percy gave himself a mental note not to get on the guy's bad side.

"Important news," Fury said, he looked at everyone in the eye, which Percy thought, added to his creepy aura.

"Oh-kayyy," Percy said. He scooted his chair bad and started to get up, "Weird government stuff, I'll be going now."

Fury turned to glare at the seventeen year old, "No, stay. I think your apart of this."

Percy raised his eyebrows, something about the man's tone of voice was making Percy uneasy, almost as if he knew something the others didn't.

"Excuse me?" His voiced sounded a little squeaky, but Percy didn't take much notice in it. All eyes turned towards him, and Percy shifted uncomfortably.

"Please," Fury said, "Come join us."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Yes," Fury said. His tone of voice made it clear that he wasn't going to discuss this topic anymore, and Percy reluctantly took a seat. Director Fury glanced at Percy before continuing, "We are on the brink of another war, and we must do something that we haven't done in a while."

"And what might that be?" Tony demanded.

Fury glared at Tony before giving Percy another glance. "We must recruit."

"What?" Natasha said, her eyes narrowed and for a brief moment she reminded Percy of Annabeth. "Who?"

Fury's eyes sparkled as he glanced at Percy and pointed, "Him."

At that point so many things happened at one, Percy almost lost track: Dr. Banner spit out his coffee and looked at Percy with wide, but laughing, eyes; Tony was smirking, but he still looked relatively surprised; and Natasha and Clint jumped up and simultaneously yelled, "What?!" Then all of them started arguing on how Percy was only a kid, and that he can't fight, and blah, blah, blah.

Percy tuned them out and glanced at Fury to make sure this man's sanity was okay. Fury, however, was watching the group of Avengers with rather amused expressions, like he had been expecting this.

Once everyone had calmed down Tony raised his hand in a childish manner that made everyone roll their eyes. Fury sighed before responding, "What, Stark?"

"Why him?" Tony asked.

Percy perked up, "Yes why me? I'm just a _child_." He stretched the word _child_ in a mocking manner, making several of the Avengers to look at him with wary expressions.

"Your not just a child and you know it." Fury said, glaring at the seventeen year old. Percy blinked, this man obviously knew something that he shouldn't.

"Alright Mr. '_I know everything about someone I've never met'_, who am I?" Percy snapped. He heard several gasps from the Avengers, so he suspected that no one snapped at the Director often.

"Watch it, boy," Fury snapped back at him, all the friendliness in his eyes gone, "I don't know exactly who you are, but you know how the sea can guide us..."

**Minor changes in this chapter, and some major ones in the next! *rubs hands together***

**Disclaimer: I don own anything.**


	6. He Knows! Duck for Cover!

There was silence in the room as all eyes turned to Percy as Percy paled.

"How in Hades...?" Percy stuttered softly. His eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head.

The rest of the Avengers watched the tight cord of battles between Percy and the Director, looking from one to the other like a tennis match. Stormy, powerful, sea green eyes met a guarded brown in a contest of wills. Natasha watched the two carefully. Apparently the Director knew something about the boy that they didn't. Unsurprising, the Director was always keeping secrets.

Tony, always one to keep things moving, broke the ever-rising tension. "What's a hades?"

Percy frowned and glanced at the billionaire, he bit his lip nervously, but didn't say anything. He didn't know how to respond, he couldn't respond. He didn't trust his mouth enough to respond, something might slip.

Fury looked like he was about to smile at Percy's obvious discomfort, Percy could only imagine what was going through his head, maybe something along the lines of; _Very good, now we're getting somewhere. _

The thought almost made Percy shudder, he could imagine this man sitting on a throne like those bad guys do in the movies. The cold, hard, voice and the steely eyes that felt like they could break your soul in half, Percy knew that feeling, it had once happened to him.

"So," Fury said, "You do know what I'm talking about right?"

Instead of answering Percy needed to ask a question of his own, "Where did you get that information?"

"Did you just admit that you knew what he was talking about?" Steve questioned the young boy, he quickly regretted it when Percy's sharp glare setting on him. The kid had a serious glare going for him. It disturbed Steve in another way also: Fury had obviously shaken down whatever barriers Percy had put up, so Percy had sent a torrent of pain and sadness as well as anger and the message, _Shut up!_ all in that one glare.

It took all of Steve's willpower not to reel backward from the raging whirlpool of emotions and power shown in those eyes, and even then, Tony took notice of Steve's shock. Tony sent a look like, _You OK?_ and Steve nodded imperceptibly at Percy, who had turned back to the Director, and then shook his head for _No_.

"No." Percy said simply.

Percy returned his gaze to the man that was currently trying to interrogate him, Fury's eyes were narrowed and his body was stiff, if Percy could see his hands, he would've guessed that they were curled into fists.

"Answer my question." Fury demanded, a serious expression covered his face.

Percy's jaw clenched. Steve could tell he was mad. But it didn't make sense that Banner would yelp softly and hurriedly set down his coffee cup, which had surely gone cold. Steve peeked in the cup; the coffee was swirling into a miniature whirlpool that looked dangerous even when it was just coffee in a cup. And the coffee showed no signs of slowing down. Steve's mostly-calm face turned to one of shock as he realized that Percy's eyes were swirling in the same manner, showing them all the power that he held and could unleash on them any second.

"I can. I even will," Percy said quietly.

"But?" the Director said, quietly furious with the stubborness of the boy.

"But," Percy repeated, "I need my question answered. _First_. My secret has been harbored for thousands of years from the regular world, and I won't be the one to spill it because some guy with an eye patch asked me to."

This was a battle that Percy wasn't going to lose, he knew his will is stronger than the Director's, but Percy couldn't help but admire how stubborn this man was.

Fury regarded the boy. "Then we both have secrets that can't be revealed to the normal world."

"I'm not normal. You said so yourself," Percy instantly flung back at him. He continued in a softer voice, "You _know_ so yourself. I don't know how, but if I'm going to trust you even a little bit, I need to know where you got that information."

Fury sighed, and Percy could tell that he was reluctant to reveal his information to anyone, especially Percy.

"Your going to think I made it up." Fury said, still trying to get the boy to answer first.

"Try me." Percy huffed. He knew that he had fought off worse, and done many other dangerous things that would make the Avengers cry for their mommies.

Fury turned to glare at Percy for a second before deciding to ignore him and continue, "I've been having dreams. There were these three old ladies at a fruit stand—"

"What?" Percy practically yelled, "You met _them_?" Anyone could tell that he wasn't incredibly pleased to be hearing about the fates. Steve almost snorted at the look of surprise and outrage on Percy's face.

Fury raised an eyebrow at the boy's outburst, "Do you know them?"

"_Do I __know__ them?_ Me? The ones that made my life a living Hades? No, no, of course I wouldn't know them. They only tried to kill me a couple thousand times." Even Steve could tell that his voice was laced with sarcasm.

"What's a 'hades?'" Stark inquired, again.

Percy shook his head in a 'never mind' sort of way and motioned for Fury to continue.

"As I was saying," Fury said, glancing at Percy, "These women have been appearing in my dreams for a while know, for the first three night they said the same thing, something about a choice and how a war is coming. But last night they talked to me."

Percy snorted, but covered it up as a cough. It was pretty hard to believe that the Fates had sent him a dream, so whatever was coming must have been bad.

"They said 'the time has come, the choice shall be made, and the sea shall guide you. Then when I asked them what they meant they said the boy with the eyes of the sea shall know the answer." Percy noticed how everyone stared at him, trying to get a good look at his eyes. It almost made him shiver, he really didn't want this attention.

"Anyways," the Director said, trying to draw the attention back on him. "They said that it was time that the two worlds merge, and that the boy's life was intertwined with fate itself." This time Percy couldn't help but shiver, he knew how real that statement was.

He felt all the Avengers eyes on him, but he ignored them and close his eyes. The fates wanted him, they had another plan for the future, something that Percy knew he wouldn't like.

"Anything else?" Dr. Banner asked, still staring at Percy, who had his eyes closed.

"Yes," Fury said, "That you shouldn't underestimate him, that he knows more about war than any of us, and that knowing his world would only cause more trouble."

"Got that right." Percy muttered to himself, his eyes still closed. He didn't mean for anyone to hear him, but everyone did and they all shot him questing glances.

Percy sat down heavily on the couch again. He didn't know when he got up, but he sat down and put his head in his hands and muttered a few creative curses. "Another war..." is what it sounded like to Steve, but that was impossible. The kid was barely seventeen, and he sounded like he had been through at least one, if not two or more.

'But then,' Steve thought, 'the boy's eyes were certainly deep enough for being through a war.'

"So," Fury said, turning towards the boy, "What's your secret Perseus?"

"Percy," Percy corrected automatically. He sighed in defeat and lifted his head; six pairs of eyes stared back at him.

"Are you sure you want to know? My secret has been kept from your world for a long, long time, and there is a lot of reasons that it should stay that way."

Tony laughed, "How bad could your secret be? Are you a god or something?"

Percy cracked a small smile, "That answer is only half right. So, what do you know about the Greeks?"

"_Half?_"

**Yes, I made some major changes to this chapter. But this was my favorite chapter, and I had so many ways I could make this more epic when you posted this, Blueh, so I was like, ****_yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! _****when I got to this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**


	7. It's a Stick! It's a Pen! It's a Sword?

"What does that have to do with anything?" Stark asked.

"You mean to tell me that I just got used to all this junk about outer-space alien-type-people to get told that something's going on our own _planet_?" Steve asked incredulously.

Percy did a cheeky smirk. "Pretty much."

"_Please_ tell me you're not a Greek god." Fury moaned. Steve couldn't really blame him, gods tended to leave huge messes and like to attract a lot of things, some of which aren't exactly pleasant.

Percy shrunk down in his seat a little, obviously noticing everyone's discomfort; he gave everyone a sheepish smile, almost making Fury groan again, until Percy said, "No, I'm not a god, only half."

"How con someone be half god?" Steve asked the boy. Fury was still moaning in his head. Gods, half or not, always leave huge messes.

Percy opened his mouth to answer but was cut of by Dr. Banner. His voice made Steve jump a little, he almost forgot that the doctor was there.

"The correct term is demigod, half-god, and half-human, usually the offspring of one immortal being and one mortal." He paused and turned towards Percy, "You're a demigod?"

Percy nodded hesitantly, like he still wasn't completely comfortable revealing this information to everyone. Even though Steve only believed in one god, it wasn't very surprising to Steve that there was more than just the Asguardians out there.

Tony piped up, "So your Jesus?"

Percy snorted and put his head on the table in a '_how did you think of that?_' sort of way. He lifted his gaze to watch the billionaire, shook his head, and looked at Tony, "Your kidding, right?"

Tony grinned sheepishly and looked away, suddenly finding the window a lot more interesting, "Jeez, just a question."

"Anyway," Fury cut in, "Who are those ladies, and what did they mean by 'the sea shall guide you'?"

"Yeah," Clint looked up, "And since you were lying earlier about the whole dog and stick thing, could you tell us the truth now?"

Percy frowned and motioned to Clint in a _I'll answer that in a second _wave before looking at Fury, "The ladies were the Fates. I'm not sure why you saw them, but it means that it's important, and the sea is referring to me, although I don't know how I can 'guide you'."

"How do you know that they were referring to you?" Natasha asked. Her voice had a cold edge to it, something that Steve hadn't heard in a while.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Easy, because my dad is Poseidon, god of the sea."

"You mean the guy with the pointy fork?" Tony asked, and Steve had the urge to smack his head on the table. Percy put his head in his hands again.

"Trident," Percy corrected, sounding muffled, "and yes, my dad is the guy with the pointy fork." Percy sounded like he was having a hard time forcing the last part out.

Even though it was a clear day, Steve could of sworn he heard thunder rumbled in the distance, like warning Percy not to complete his sentence.

Percy obviously noticed it too, because he looked out the window and frowned, then started muttering under his breath.

"Alright," Clint said, glancing at the window, "Could you answer my question?"

Percy sighed. Steve could tell that he didn't really like this conversation, and wanted to go back to whatever he was doing before the dog attacked.

"Yes," He huffed, "The 'dog' was in fact a dog, and before you cut me off again, let me explain." Percy glared at Banner who was about to interrupt.

"It's something that we call a hellhound, it's a giant black dog that can sometimes be as large as a truck, in fact I own one around that size." He stopped himself like he just registered the words that he said.

"Never mind." Percy muttered as he watched Clint's mouth open. "And that 'stick' that I had was a sword."

"Where is it now?" Steve asked, "The sword, I mean."

Steve watched as Percy dug into his pocket and pulled out a regular ballpoint pen, then he tossed it to Tony.

Tony frowned and looked at the pen, he kept looking for Percy to the pen, which was making Steve a little dizzy.

"This is a pen." Tony said, looking closely at the pen in his hands, searching it for some tiny switch or something. "This is a _pen_."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Uncap it, braniac, but point it away from your face."

Steve watched relatively amused as Tony's frown deepened and he tore his gaze away from Percy and back towards the small pen in his hands. Steve had no doubt that this was Percy's sword; he didn't know how he knew, he just knew.

Tony uncapped it and the former pen transformed into a three-foot long deadly bronze sword. Even though Steve suspected it to be a sword, he didn't imagine it would look like that. The blade made Steve shiver, he really didn't want to be on the other side of that blade.

Although Steve was surprised, the rest of the Avengers seemed to be in shock. Tony stood there, holding the deadly blade with an open mouth, (Steve thought he looked like a fish) Natasha and Clint were both staring at it wide eyes and slowly backing up, Director Fury was looking at the blade with an unreadable expression, and Percy was grinning smugly at Tony.

"Told you," he muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Now if you don't mind can I have my sword back please?"

Steve could tell that Tony clearly didn't like the idea of giving this seventeen-year-old a sword, (even if it was his in the first place) but he reluctantly gave it back.

Percy grasped the handle of the sword and swung it a few times expertly, causing everyone to scramble backwards. He flipped it, caught the sword without injuring himself ('It's a miracle!' Steve thought sarcastically), and smoothly capped the now-pen in under a second.

Percy looked back at all the Avengers, pocketing the pen. "Any more questions? Because I should really get back home."

"Wait," Fury intervened, "You need to stay here."

Percy raised an eye brow in a _'you're kidding right?'_ sort of way, "Umm, no thanks, I still have a life, demigod or not."

"But your part of the team now. . ." Fury trailed off, looking at the boy.

"Unless you want to explain to an angry mother why her child was missing for three days, I suggest I go." Percy said, standing up and heading for the door.

Steve snorted, but he was concerned for the kid, after all he still had an injured shoulder and he looked exhausted. Behind him Steve heard Fury mutter, "Good point." Then he raised his voice so that Percy could hear, "Come back tomorrow, we're still not done with you!"

"Fine!" Percy called back, then he disappeared behind the elevator door. That's when Steve remembered something important. . . how did Percy know where he was going?

Percy sighed as he trudged through the large building, looking for the exit, the signs helped, and so did the robot voice, but it still took Percy a good ten minutes before he reached the door. He pushed it open and was greeted by bright sunshine and the slight smell of cars of the road, it felt good to see it again.

The truth was, Percy hated every part of their 'interrogation' he especially hated when that Fury guy mentioned the fates.

Percy never could get a break, and know he is fighting with 'earth's mightiest heroes' to finish a war with someone they don't know. All he wanted was one peaceful week, with nothing demigod related.

But no, the fates either loved him, or hated him, and Percy was pretty sure that the fates didn't like him that much, or they wouldn't of made his life a living Hades.

Percy didn't even notice that he arrived at his apartment until he pushed open the door and was greeted with the smell of warm cookies. Percy was instantly jarred out of his thoughts as the cookie smell wafted through his nose.

He found his mom in the kitchen working on making his favorite—blue cookies. Percy smiled as she kept working, oblivious to her missing son standing in the doorway.

"Um, hi mom." Percy said simply, trying not to startle her. It didn't work; Percy's mother spun around so fast that her knee banged on the table leg, Sally grunted in pain, but put on a brave smile. She ran up and hugged him, before she went completely 'worried mother' on him.

"Perseus Jackson! Do you know how worried we've been? When you disappeared without a trace? Where were you? What happened? And why—Oh gods!" his mother yelped, "You're hurt!" She finally noticed the bandage on his shoulder. Percy gave her a weak smile, in an attempt to comfort her, but it didn't help much, so he tried to brush it off instead.

"Its fine, mom. Really!" Percy said, trying to explain. "I just ran into some trouble."

Sally rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Well I know _that_, but why were you gone for three days?"

Percy scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, I was sort of unconscious for a few days and—" he found himself rambling about what had happened while he was gone, he explained everything to her, from the hellhound's bite to the Avengers Tower.

Percy's mom sighed in exasperation, "So your now about to fight in _another_ war with the Avengers?"

Percy nodded his head, glad that he wasn't totally chewed out by his mom, she could really be motherly when she wanted to.

"Alright," his mother said, clapping her hands together, "Tell Chiron when you go to camp this weekend, but for right now, we have some work to do."

**Again, I altered this somewhat, Blueh, but not as much as last chapter. Good? Bad? Catastrophic? The best thing you've ever read? Please tell me!**

**Friend: Go right!  
Me: I remember this. We need to go left!  
Friend: The map says go right!  
Me: You're holding it upside down and backwards!  
Friend: I am?  
Me: You're more disaterous on the road than I am!  
Friend: I am not! The map still says go right!  
Me: We need to go left!  
Friend: I say ****_right_****!  
Me: Well you say ****_wrong_****!  
Friend: I'm right!  
Me: No, my friend, you are wrong. Sometimes, you are right, but in the instance of thinking I own the Avengers or PJO-  
Friend: *blushes*  
Me: -and this map, which you are ****_still_**** holding upside down, you are WRONG!  
Friend: Whatever. *stares out the window, being of no help at all*  
Me: (mutters) Heavan, help me.**


	8. Darkness: Ooooh, Scary

Percy growled in frustration and hit the book that was on the ground.

"Hey," a voice warned from behind him, "Don't kick the book."

Percy let out a sigh, and without even turning around, he said, "Hey Annie, what are you doing here?"

Annabeth smirked, "First don't call me Annie," she paused and looked around Percy's new room. Ever since he joined the Avengers, he had gotten a new bedroom in the tower, a helmet to cover his face when he fought, and a lot of other cool accessories. "And, I'm here because I wanted to check up on you, Seaweed brain." Annabeth continued, still looking around Percy's room. She pointed to the book labeled 'Ancient Greek Myths and Monster', "Pick that up, the book didn't do anything to you."

Percy sighed and picked up the book and ran his hand through his hair. He sat down on his bed and skimmed through the pages again, trying to find a lead on who the voice was.

Percy had been having recurring dreams about it since he joined the Avengers. It always said one thing; 'Give up' or 'This quest is futile'. The voice had always appeared next to Tartarus, and it's voice always sent a chill down Percy's spine.

Percy hated Tartarus about as much as a person could hate anything. He had spent his time down there and he didn't want to see it ever again. The place seemed to haunt him everywhere he went; the monsters howling, Annabeth screaming, and the pain. Lots of pain.

But that wasn't Percy's problem. His problem was that whenever he face a monster it wouldn't die as easily as it should. Even a simple hellhound could take up to an hour for him to kill. The monsters were becoming stronger, faster and more intelligent.

They seemed to know what Percy was going to do before he would do it.

He looked at Annabeth. She was humming what seemed to be a Greek song and was running her hand gently through her honey blonde hair. Percy smiled and put his hand over her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled too, "Any lead yet?"

Percy knew she was talking about his dreams, "No, not yet. But there are a few possibilities."

Annabeth nodded and Percy had the feeling that she had a clue to whom the voice belonged to, and by the look on her face is wasn't pleasant.

Percy glanced out his window and watched the sun setting. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, not wanting to spoil the moment, but he knew that Annabeth had to go back to camp to help build more cabin and keep the camp in order.

Annabeth seemed to have the same thoughts, because she lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back to check up on you, Seaweed brain." He gave her his famous lop-sided grin and kissed her on the cheek.

After Annabeth was gone, Percy flopped on his bed and buried his face under the covers. He didn't want to go to sleep, but he couldn't help himself as he closed his eyes.

His nightmare started like this:

He was standing on the edge of Tartarus, the bottomless pit seemed to swirl with evil and darkness. Just looking at it made Percy queasy.

He turned his head to see if the voice was they're yet, but what he saw was much, much worse.

The fates.

They looked the same as when he last saw them when he was twelve. When they cut Luke's life cord. Their eyes seemed to hold mixed emotions and their bony arms seemed to creak with anxiety.

They were nervous.

Not only did that make Percy nervous, but also it made him feel scared. What could make the fates go on edge? What horrible thing could do that to existence?

"Perseus," The middle fate rasped, "You must win this war or all will be lost."

"Yes," The left one agreed, "He doesn't want power. He wants revenge. He wants death. You must stop him!"

"He messes up the balance!" the right fate wailed, "He is too dark! Too powerful!"

"Wait!" Percy called out to them, "Whom are you talking about?"

"Darkness!" All three Fates wiled, "Darkness everywhere!"

Their image started to flicker, and Percy found himself trying to focus on their fading images.

"Beware!" They all wailed one more time before Percy's vision went black.

Instead of waking up, Percy found himself to be back where he was when he was talking to the fates, except it seemed darker, more evil and hostile. Percy knew it was only a matter of time before the dark voice would show up.

"Well, well, well," The voice chuckled, making Percy shiver. It was filled with so much hate and darkness that it made Percy want to curl up into a ball and sleep forever, trying to forget his problems. "Welcome back, Perseus."

"Who are you?" Percy croaked out. It seemed that his voice had abandoned him, but he didn't want to look weak in front of the being.

The being laughed darkly, "Erebus," The being hissed, "I am Erebus."

"Your darkness," Percy gasped and tried to stagger away from the being. He defiantly didn't want to fight the dark, Percy had enough trouble with the lord of the dead.

"Ah, so you do learn." Erebus said, and if Percy could see its face he would assume it was smirking at Percy's stupidity.

Percy took a deep breath, and with all his courage he shouted at Erebus, "What do you want?!"

Another dark laugh escaped from near the pit.

"What's a famous saying in your world? 'There's nothing sweeter than revenge.' _That's_ what I want, little hero. I want _revenge_..."

**I could just see that guy going like, 'MWHAHAHAHAHA! Now I take over your precious little earth and crush all you little mortals to peices! MWHAHAHAHA!'**

**Gods, I'm crazy.**

**Anyway. Good? Bad? Mediocre? Superb? Makes you want to find me and punch me in the face?**


	9. Beauty Sleep? Never!

Percy's head snapped up from his pillow. He was sweating and panting, trying to forget the horrible voice that sounded like someone taking a hunk of voice and shredding it with a cheese grater. It was just his luck that he was being dragged into another war. Peace? Not an option for this demigod.

Percy jumped out of bed and hurried around his room, and then he darted into the 'lobby' of the Avengers tower. The son of Poseidon blaintlently ignored that it was 3:00 in the morning as he pushed the emergency button.

It didn't take long before the group of avenger assembled. They all looked tired, but alert, and they looked so threatening in their bunny slippers and pajamas. Percy almost laughed, but the situation was too serious.

"Well?" An irritated Tony demanded, "What is it?"

"Take a seat," Percy commanded, "Now. This is important."

"So incredibly important that it couldn't wait until the morning?" Steve complained. "Because I was enjoying my sleep."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Sure. Go to bed and let the world be consumed by darkness in a week."

The avenger's heads shot up at this statement and looked at Percy with wide eyes. They all seemed more awake, and if possible, more alert.

"Um, what?" Clint managed, still looking at Percy with wide eyes.

"Look, I know who we're facing, I semi-know why he's here, I know when he plans on consuming the world, and I know where he is going to attack." Percy stated.

"How?" Natasha questioned, "How do you know, and who is it?"

Percy made a face and said, "Demi-god dreams suck. But I found out my information from a dream. We're facing Erebus, god of darkness, he said he wanted revenge, but I don't know why or what for." Percy stopped to take a breath, got up out of his seat and stared to pace around the room.

"H-he," Percy sputtered, "He's going to attack in a week."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know that?"

"I-I don't. But it makes sense, because it's the summer solstice, and I have a gut feeling."

"Alright, and where is he going to attack?" Banner asked.

"He has to defeat the gods first," Percy tried to explain, "Because if he doesn't then they'll send him to Tartarus, so he'll have to attack Mt. Olympus."

"So, were going to Greece?" Natasha said, looking at Percy with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"No." Percy said, "He's going to attack Manhattan."

"Umm," Steve interrupted, "I'm not sure about you, but I'm pretty sure that Olympus isn't in Manhattan."

"Dude," Percy said, exasperated, "I'm not going to explain everything to you because I don't feel like it, but know this; Olympus is on the 600 floor of the Empire State Building. Erebus is going to take out the gods thrones, like Kronos had tried, but this time, he'll have darkness and the dead on his side."

"Wait," Banner said, holding up his hands, "Isn't Hades god of the dead? Should he control them?"

"No," Percy admitted, "Hades is the god of the underworld, and though he does have a huge amount of control over the dead, so does Erebus. He works there too, and he's obviously picked up a few tricks."

"Alright." Clint nodded, "Its 3:00 in the morning, what do you want us to do now?"

"Make a plan," Percy said, "And fast. But right know, I need to call camp, and get some reinforcements."

**Whelp. This sucks for the demigods, doesn't it? Poor Percy. He never seems to get a break. It's always the calm before the storm.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Got it? *points sword at you, whoever you may be***


	10. Who's More ADHD?

**Heads up, kind of weird, sometimes extremely WTH?-ish. You have been warned!**

Stark made a beeline for the elevator, but Percy grabbed the billionaire and put him in front of the stairs. "Take the stairs. I'll be explaining everything on the way down," Percy said, and then flagged the others down.

Steve filed in first, then Banner, Stark, Natasha, Clint, and then finally Percy.

"The last time there was a war in Manhattan, Morpheus put all the mortals to sleep, which made it a lot easier for both sides: Kronos to advance, and demigods to defend, since neither side had to worry about the mortals calling nine-one-one for zombies and under-the-bed monsters battling to the death on 5th Avenue," Percy grinned at the Avengers' disbelieving faces. "And we didn't have to worry about herding the panicked mortals to a safer place."

"I remember that! The one when the statue of Susan B. Anthony was strangling Fredrick Douglass?" Stark exclaimed.

Percy laughed and almost tripped on a step. "That's the one. Unbeknownst to you mortals, there was a reason that the city looked like a warzone: it _had_ been a warzone. And unlike _your_ war, which happened in only a span of hours, the Titan War happened over five days, mostly at night."

"Speaking of which, why didn't you guys come help?" Banner inquired.

"For several reasons. One was that since there are no electronics allowed at camp because the signal is about as good as a flare to monsters and basically saying," here Percy's voice took on a falsetto, "_here I am! Please come rearrange my dental work!_"

Stark snorted with laughter.

"So because of that reason, you guys didn't even know there _was_ a war until it was over," Steve said, understanding.

"Well, mostly over. Annabeth recieved a panicked voice message from my mom, telling us about the war. But since she wasn't in the immediate fire and nowhere near this tower, she didn't know about it until her living room exploded. Then we got our collective butts up and helped evacuate and stab the occasional alien. You guys seemed to have it mostly under control, so we just kind of laid low so as not to attract unwanted attention from the government. Police are so annoying sometimes. But I have to admit, Steve, you sure scared those NYPD guys 'til they almost wet themselves!" Percy chuckled.

"When was this?" Clint asked, interested.

"Towards the beginning of the war, after the floating mechanical eel came out of the portal, after I left you and Natasha." Steve said. "If you came later, how did you know about that?"

Percy imitated a deep, baritone voice: "-and he sliced off the arm of the alien and took a breather. And that was when I knew that I'd better listen to this guy, or he'd slice off my arm as well!"

The Avengers went into hysterics. Even Natasha had to stop on a step to avoid falling down the seemingly endless stairs.

Steve choked out, "Did he really say that?!"

"That was the abbreviated version," Percy said, straight-faced.

"I wish you guys could've seen the guy's face," someone from the shadows said.

"Hey, Nico," said Percy, who seemed like the only person not wary to hear a disembodied voice from a shadow.

A tall, pale, skinny boy appeared on a shadowy step. "I informed the camp, however disgruntled they might be at being woken up at four in the morning."

Percy snorted. "The post-TW's?"

"Yeah. I also informed them that they might want to get used to it," Nico smirked, which suggested that he hadn't informed them of that in a very nice way.

"What's on your mind?" Percy said anxiously.

Nico's jaw clenched. "The Underworld is in chaos. The Aphosdel Fields are being able to wander all the way to Hades' palace. The Fields of Punishment's borders are growing blurred with Aphosdel's, and so are Elysium's borders."

Understanding dawned on Percy. "The Underworld is in a civil war, Punishment against Elysium, and Aphosdel ghosts taking sides." Then came the worst thought. "What of Tartarus?"

Nico's jaw cleched harder. "He's siding with Erebus, of course, helping with the monsters. You remember how hard the hellhound was to kill. You remember how hard the gorgons were to kill when Gaea was awakening. It'll be both of those, combined, with Tartarus helping. Because now that the spirit of Tartarus is awakening again, he can pick and choose which monsters deserve to come into his depths. So he can reject the monster, send it back into the mortal world."

"So we can battle the hard-to-kill monsters. We can kill them. But they'll come back rapidly for more, and eventually kill us." Percy summed up.

"In a depressing nutshell," Nico agreed.

Percy took a deep breath and let in out in two words: "We're screwed."

"Ok, so wait, before we go all pessimestic, why is the god of darkness taking over on the brightest day of the year?" Stark asked.

"Cockiness," Nico and Percy said together. Percy elaborated. "All these bad guys are so sure of themselves that they'll win and get away with it, when in reality, the sureness makes them misjudge on what to do and how to do it, because they think that they're oh-so-powerful, and their oh-so-powerfullness will let them take over easily. Then we come along, and give them a severe reality check."

Natasha chuckled at Percy's phrasing.

"I will have to cry liar if you say that I'm lying," Percy said with a straight face.

"So you'll have to say that she's a liar for calling you a liar?" Stark checked. Percy nodded. "Gotcha."

"People! Oh my gods you are more ADHD than I am!" Nico said, exasperated.

"Percy started it!" Stark said. Percy went over and banged his head against the wall.

Nico closed his eyes. "Percy, you can stop banging your head on a metal wall. You're hurting _my_ head, and my sister is supposed to be the one with the affinity for metals."

Percy stopped.

"This is getting us nowhere-" Steve started.

"Except downwards," Percy muttered as he tripped, going down a step.

"Percy, this is a circular banister," Nico said.

Percy face-palmed. "I'm so stupid."

Percy swung one leg over the banister like it was a horse, Nico right behind him, and zoomed downward. Percy's voice sounded faintly, "C'mon, slowpokes! You wanna get to the street or what?!"

A collective sigh was had by the Avengers.

"And they say _we're_ ADHD?"


	11. Sign Language Can Be Fun!

Ok, first, I need to reply to all the wonderful guests:

**Avengerscrazygal: It's been ten days...add on** **already! **Sorry, Avengerscrazygal, my time on the computer these days is seriously screwed up right now. One week you may have ten chapters, the next, zilch. Again, sorry.

**Stephen: Why not have Percy show them Olympus or camp Half-Blood? **Ok, first off, dude! You are seriously awesome! I've NEVER gotten this much GOOD advice from _anybody_! Onto the answer: Sorry, can't do that if I want to stay in accordance with the books. Camp Half-Blood 99% of the time keeps mortals out, and mortals aren't allowed on Olympus, even though some would argue that most of them aren't entirely human.

**Stephen: Could you introduce some Greek creatures? Possibly Percy's Pegasus Blackjack? Have them express awe at seeing it. **Good idea! I'll incorporate that somewhere in this chapter. I think. I don't even know anymore.

**Stephen: Maybe you could have Percy show them camp half-blood or Olympus. When they learn about the population of Demigods, have Percy tell them what Annabeth told him when he first came to the camp. 'In the myths, what is the most common thing the gods did? Run around falling in love with mortals and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millenia?' Are you going to introduce Thor? What will he and Percy make of each other? **I've already answered the first suggestion (sorry, it was a good idea), the second suggestion is hilarious, it'll definitely be in this chapter, and yes, somewhere in the next two or three chapters (since I respond to these first, I don't know if it'll be in this chapter or not), Thor will appear, and so will Thalia. Two lightning users. Joy. Percy will probably be like, "Great, another god I can piss off." In fact, now that I wrote that, look out for that line.

**Red: In the books, it is revealed that Demigods born to Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were involved in WWII. Have Percy tell Rogers that, being a soldier of that time how would he react? Also, why don't you have Percy's mother introduced to one or more of the Avengers? I would imagine that they would be curious about her, because of her relationship with a god. And have the Avengers meet some Olympians. **OH MY FREAKING GODS, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?! You, my friend, have as good suggestions as Stephen. Percy's mother...I don't know. She'll be coming in somewhere during or after the war and will probably share a scene with the Avengers. I can actually see her and Steve hitting off quite nicely, as well as Paul with Dr. Banner. They've both got that calm demeanor.

**Overall, guests, specifically Stephen and Red, please keep the reviews coming. I seriously think that the more ideas you give me, the better this book will be.**

**PS-Idon'townPJOorAvengers! Sorry, didn't feel like using the spacebar. But you got the general point. It's the disclaimer.**

**Ok, you can start reading now! \/ (481)**

* * *

Percy whistled, loud, long and clear. Steve winced. He didn't know that a human could whistle that loud. "When he arrives, I can only take one of you with me. Stark, you might want to get your car. Though you aren't allowed in camp, you can still see the campers once they start assembling on the hill."

"Whoa, wait, what? Where are we going?" Stark demanded.

Percy shrugged. "Not we, me. You peeps are just along for the ride. I know you guys want to know where I disappear to. Well, you can get to the place. You just can't go in. You try, you just kind of bounce off or you get fried. Depends on whether you're friend or foe."

Steve backed up and crouched into the defensive position as a black blur fell out of the sky. "Hey, Blackjack. How many times have I told you not to call me boss? And um, don't scare them too much, please." Percy said, petting the horse's mane. Percy sighed in exasperation. "Seriously?"

"Are you, um, talking to, um...what is it?" Clint asked, baffled.

"Yes, I am talking to him, and he's the only black pegasus." Percy said. "Oh, chill, you know that I have a stash on me at all times in cases like this," Percy scolded the pegasus. He reached inside his pocket to produce a slightly fuzzy sugarcube. "Here." Perccy suddenly yelped: "Don't try to eat my hand like last time!"

Blackjack gave an indignant whinny. Then he snorted. Steve's eyebrows climbed to his hairline. "Oh, right. Forgot about that part and why I was illegal at all."

"What?" Natasha said quizzically.

"Yeah, um, Steve...World War II was started by my gods' children bickering...and, um, you may have met a couple of my brothers and sisters and cousins," Percy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and refused to look at anyone but Blackjack.

Suddenly Percy yelled in shock. "You said _what_ to Thalia's bird?!"

Stark snorted a little from laughter and startlement.

"He said that a) I smell like raw meat, b) my falcon looks like it just went through a lawnmower, and c) you managed to get yourself in a war again," a sharp voice said from across the street. "And I say that I make him into a fried pegasus and make my pillow with his down and have a grand feast with his meat. And don't even bother to say, 'speaking of the devil,' because we all know that that's Nico."

The Avengers had to watch in amazement as a girl in silvery clothes and spikey black hair dodged her way across the street quicker and with more fearlessness than Stark had ever seen.

"Kelp Head," she greeted. It sounded sharp to the Avengers, but Percy grinned.

"Pinecone Face," he returned.

She punched him in the arm, then glared at him. "Seriously? Another war? Where in my order did you not understand the words _don't get into another war_? Sorry. Keep forgetting that water conducts electricity."

Percy grimaced as he rolled his shoulders. The punch didn't bother him, it was the unintentional shock that got to Percy. "Yeah, and I keep forgetting that water is very good at soaking people." Percy turned to the Avengers, who all wore a mixture of amusement and confusion. "Avengers, may I introduce my idiotic couisn who apparently has short-term memory loss, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lord of the skies. Tip: don't mess with her unless you can dodge arrows and lightning and run really, really fast."

"So she and Thor would hit off rather well, yes?" Stark asked.

"Thor?" Percy asked, puzzled.

"For a genius, Stark, you sure are stupid to forget that he's never met Thor, the Norse god of thunder." Natasha remarked.

"Oh," Percy said. "Great, another god I can piss off."

Thalia, Blackjack, and Percy stood there looking confused as the Avengers started laughing.

"Another god to piss off," Natasha repeated, her shoulders shaking. It just riled up the laughter some more.

The laughter tapered off as they finally realized that Percy was being dead serious.

"Please tell me he doesn't do it on a regualar basis," Steve asked incredulously to Thalia.

"Ok. He doesn't." Steve sagged with relief. "He does it on an hourly basis."

"_WHAT?!_"

Percy shrugged. "Perk of being a a hero of Olympus multiple times is that you can say just about anything and get away with it."

"Um..." Stark, for once, seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Yeah, it's a bit like that," Percy agreed.

"Holy-" Thalia let out a long string of expletives.

Suddenly, Percy was having a bad flashback of the Titan War, when Manhattan was silent for days upon end. Now he was here to witness what it was like. Noise level decreased drastically, until nothing could be heard except some phones and breathing. It was like Manhattan had sighed, and then went to sleep. Engines sputtered to a stop and even the rats curled up and went to sleep.

"Oh my gods," Percy breathed.

"Which god did they recruit now?" Thalia asked angrily.

Laughter cut through the silence. Thalia grabbed Steve and Stark with iron grips and dragged them into a narrow alley. The rest of the Avengers followed her quickly, and Percy covered them.

Percy quieted his breathing so he could hear. "-prisoner, Hypnos. Most coopertive. I would thank you, but since I forced you, I doubt my thanks would be welcome."

Percy peeked around the building with one eye. A guy that was all dark he assumed was Erebus, and he was holding a tanned man with swan-white wings, handcuffs, and shackles, by the guy's chocolate brown hair. Besides the wings, he looked pretty normal. He assumed it was Hypnos.

Hypnos saw the movement and was trying to get something across to Percy, but he couldn't figure out what. He knew it wasn't _run_, he knew that expression well on any face. Then it clicked, and Percy was instantly awed by the god. No god he knew would ask for help. But this one was.

Percy ducked behind the building again, and crept along the wall to Thalia. He mimed sleeping, then restraints. Thalia's eyebrows shot up. Percy mimed sleeping again, and made an exaggerated face that screamed _help_. Thalia's eyebrows disappeared into her hair.

Thalia adamantly shook her head _no_, and mimed that it would be suicide going out there, especially for the mortals, meaning the Avengers.

Percy gave her a bored look. _Either I'm going out there alone, or you can come with me, _is basically what he was trying to say to Thalia, but she kept shaking her head.

He gave her a stubborn look. She rolled her eyes. He mimed sleeping and sliced his finger across his throat.

Thalia's eyes grew wide in fear. He turned around, and the darkness was gathering. Thalia grabbed Natasha and practically threw her into the sunlight, followed by Stark, Banner, and Clint. Percy and Thalia ran for the Avengers.

"Thalia," he hissed quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Percy, don't you dare," she hissed back, but Percy was already in motion. He picked up Thalia like she weighed nothing more than a football and threw her with the Avengers, and boosted himself off a garbage can up into a first-story apartment. He ran in the sunlight, noting that it was darker in the shadows than it should be, and burst out the window where Erebus was gloating.

Percy's aim was perfect. He dropped onto the shoulders of Erebus, and Hypnos promptly snapped back his head and gave Erebus a bloody nose. Percy tossed him Riptide, which took him all of half a second to cut his bonds and run Erebus through.

A mass of shadows burst from Erebus, and Percy clung tight, not sure what would happen if he let go, and then the thing he was on top of melted to a black puddle like a hellhound would.

Hypnos capped Riptide and handed it back to Percy. "Thank you. That actually wasn't so hard. Why did I even get captured in the first place?"

Percy pointed at the shadows, which answered Hypnos without any words needed.

"All who vote to skedaddle out of here before Erebus reforms say 'aye'!" Percy shouted. He whistled, and jumped off a car onto a black blur, Hypnos launching himself into the air right behind him. "I think that's pretty understood that we both say 'aye'!" Hypnos shouted to Percy. Percy could only nod in agreement.


	12. A Swearing, Glowing Girl? What's Next!

Percy went still as a realization struck him. "Heads up, we'll be making three detours before Camp Half-Blood!" he yelled.

"Your friends, and who?" Hypnos shouted.

"My mom, who's at home, and my step-dad, Paul, who would be teaching right now at Goode High School!"

"You go get your friends, I'll go get your mom and dad!" Hypnos suggested.

"No, we can't split up! We do that, we're asking for more trouble!" Percy counted: Thalia, Steve, Clint, Stark, Natasha, and Banner. He whistled as loudly as he could, six times. Hypnos winced. "Sorry."

Not thirty seconds later, a flock of pegasi surrounded the two. "Find Thalia! Escort her and her companions to camp, no matter how mortal they are, and stay out of the shadows!"

A lot of _yes sir_s or _of course, lord_s reached his mind.

Hypnos popped a yawn while he was flying, and shot an apologetic glance at Percy as Percy copied the movement. "Sorry."

"Goode's this way," Percy said, and made a sharp right turn. Blackjack came to a screeching halt at the building, and Percy jumped off.

Percy dashed inside the building, up the stairs, and into Room 108. He felt guilty about leaving the other students, but he was fairly sure that Erebus knew his fatal flaw and that he could manipulate Percy by capturing one of his parents. It was a war. He couldn't leave behind any possible hindrances.

Though it would be extremely embarassing if Paul decided to fight his way through the spell and wake up in Percy's arms, he continued to carry Paul anyway and shoved his stepfather onto Blackjack's back, then swung up himself, reaching around Paul to keep the man steady.

"Now to my apartment!" Percy shouted, and before Blackjack could take off, they were surrounded by pegasi, one with two people on it. "Um, Hypnos, change of plans. We can go to Camp now."

Sally Blofis was slumped on Porkpie's neck, with Thalia holding her steady just as Percy was doing to Paul. "Percy! We may want to get out of here!" Thalia called.

Blackjack was already in a gallop to lift off. "Is there a specific reason?!" he called.

"Uh, yeah: turns out these guys, once informed that steel doesn't harm monsters as well as they should, can take right to Celestial Bronze! Also, um...we had to fight for your mother," Thalia informed him. Percy was now thanking the gods that the pegasi had disobeyed his orders. "And now he's mad enough to start covering Manhattan in darkness." Thalia pointed behind her, and Percy saw that something not unsimilar towhat Nico could do on a much smaller scale: Erebus was making it look like a cloud had covered the sun, and it was steadily growing darker, and racing across the island.

Percy urged Blackjack to go as fast as he could without hurting himself, and did the same for the other pegasi.

"Clint, on your seven!" Thalia yelled. Clint had an arrow notched in his bow faster than Percy had ever seen anyone do besides the Hunters of Artemis. He let it loose, and an explosion lit up the street, and blasting the shadows back a good three hundred feet.

"Get to camp! Clint, keep shooting those exploding arrows! You can stock up again at camp! Just keep the shadows away!" Percy yelled.

The pegasi flew as fast as they could towards camp. Percy, always having good senses, heard a tiny yelp below. He looked down, and noticed that Clint did as well. Running as fast as her legs could go, was a brightly glowing girl weaving her way through the shadows.

"Clint, grab her!" Percy yelled. As the pegasi dropped, Percy could faintly hear a mixture of praying and swearing in Spanish. The only reason he knew that it was Spanish swearing was that Leo did plenty of that when he was working on the _Argo II_, and _Ave Maria_ he knew meant 'Hail Mary'

"..._vas...diablo...ave Maria..._" was muttered, and then finally an extremely loud, "_Vas lejos usted stupido diablo!_"

Percy chewed on his lip. "'Go away you stupid devil?' I think Erebus would like the 'devil' description..."

"_Callate!_" the girl huffed.

"You sound like my girlfriend," Percy informed her. "You might want to reach up and take Clint's hand to get onto the pegasus."

She suddenly dropped into English. "I don't need your help!"

"You will soon. It's either us, or _that_," Percy pointed in the distance, where hellhounds made of pure shadow formed.

The girl swore some more in Spanish. "Fine."

Clint reached down with his hand, but she just ran up over a car and jumped onto the back, her glow going out as she touched the pegasus.

"I would've burned you if I had taken your hand," she explained. Clint suddenly looked relieved.

"What's your name?" Natasha yelled over the wind.

"_Me llamo es _Josie! Call me Josephina and I will kill you via burning!" Josie yelled.

"Duly noted," Percy muttered.

"_Callate,_" Josie yelled at me. "I heard that!"

"I've got worse enemies than daughters of Apollo with a flaming temper," Percy told her calmly.

"And he's beaten all of them, so don't try his temper too often!" Thalia put in her two cent's worth.

"I'm not a daughter of Apollo," Josie said, frowning. "My father is Sol Invictus."

There was a bit of a pause. Percy broke the silence with a, "Who?"

"For one thing, since you're obviously Greek, he is Roman. For another thing, he was worshiped in the later years of the Roman Empire. His name meant 'the unconquered sun', which was also used on Mithras," Josie huffed, like she was miffed that no one knew about her father.

"Well, Roman or not, you are coming to Camp Half-Blood," Thalia said firmly.

"I've done perfectly well on my own for years. _Yo no necessito ayundar!_"

"No, you don't, considering you're around my age and still haven't been to camp and there isn't a mark on you," Thalia agreed. "That doesn't mean that _we_ don't need _you._"

Josie knit her eyebrows. "We'll explain when we get to camp. I think you'll get along just fine with one of our campers. His name is Leo," Percy said.

"Don't you _dare_ try to hook me up with some jocky boy," Josie fired.

Percy smiled. "No no, but he's the one I learned the Spanish swearing from. And he accidentally burns stuff a lot as well."

Josie's eyes narrowed. "If this is a trick-"

"You honestly think I'd save you from the hellhounds to just backstab you, you'd be wrong. I've been backstabbed too often to do that to someone else," Percy said. Thalia was picking up severe _danger, danger_ vibes from Percy.

Apparently, so did Josie, because she actually shut up.


End file.
